With the development of scientific technology, black and white display technology developed into color display technology and two-dimensional (2D) display technology developed into three-dimensional (3D) technology, thereby maximizing user experience. 3D display technology includes a 3D display based on a parallax, a hologram display, and volume rendering. The 3D display may be classified as a display method and an integral imaging display method using a parallax barrier. So that a user may directly view a 3D image having relatively high brightness, the integral imaging display method may be used to provide the user with the 3D image.
In general, an integral imaging display system includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and a micro lens array (MLA). The integral imaging display system may be operated by displaying an elementary image array (EIA) image set as a 2D image in the LCD panel behind the MLA to allow the user to view a 3D image. The integral imaging display system may form the 3D image by refracting different portions of the EIA image in different directions in a 3D space, through the MLA. Performance of the integral imaging display system may be associated with a spatial resolution, an angular resolution, a viewing angle, and a 3D depth range to be displayed.